captured in chains of a demon
by panda reader 101
Summary: this is the scene when clary comes home what if jonathan was there when she arrived. what if Jocelyn never drunk the potion what if valentine already took over the shadow world. what if clary and jonathan weren't the only Morgenstern children. what if jonathan didn't like clary. a few oc's this is a jonathan x oc
1. Chapter 1

summary: this is the scene when clary goes home and finds her mother missing. but in this I added a couple of ocs in it sooo! this is jonathan x my oc Cassiel and her siblings are captured by valentine and jonathan who now rules idris wow I kind of suck at summeries btw this is my first fan fic


	2. Chapter 2

captured in the chains of a demon ch 1

Cassiel gets in the car with her siblings clary and james who both look like one parent unlike cassiel has a mix of both she had wavy white hair that ombred to crimson red, her eyes where a bright green with golden specks in them. clary had green eyes and curly red hair , james had straight white hair and alo had green eyes who they all inhereited from their mother "Hey cassie can you take me to the at studio" clary asked. cassiel opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by her phone she picked it up to see who it was it said mom and pressed answer. mom were on our way h- NO!" the woman on the other line pleaded. WHAT EVER YOU DO DONT COME HOME GO TO LUKE AND TELL HIM HE FOUND ME" cassiel eyes widened "who?" she asked "I cant say much but tell clary and james I love them and I love you goodbye" "MOM!" cassiel yelled into the phone but the line went dead "shit!" she yells "cass what happened" james says with concern "just put on your seat belts were going home now"  
(time skip)  
"cassiel pulls up at the apartment cassiels pov  
"ok listen you two mom is in trouble and when get the house were going to split up im going into moms room, james your going to look in clarys and your room , clary go check the kitchen and living room ok" I said calmly the two just nodded "lets go" the three siblings got out the cars and up the stairs. we walked up to the door or whats left of the door. I walked in first and headed to moms room everything was a mess the drawers, closet, were thrown open bed sheets on the floor. (what the hell happened here?) I thought suddenly i heard foot steps coming twards the room. i climbed up against the ceiling holding my self up with my arms and legs. two men came in the room they were shadowhunters. one was holding clary and mom the other was literally dragging james they were all tied up. "wasn't there another one?" one asked "i don't think so" the other one said i drop on the one dragging james and snatched two knifes off of him then rammed him into the wall. he tried to get me off so i flipped in front of him and kicked him in the stomach then chopped him in the back of his neck he crumpled to the floor. the other one put clary and our mother down when he rose i kicked him in the face then pushed him to the ground with her knee on his chest and a knife to his throat "who do you work for" i demanded  
"Iwork for your father and he wanted me and pangborn to bring back his family" he choked out "he wanted to bring back the family that he destroyed HA! now that's funny he thinks that taking over the clave,stealing the mortal intsruments,killing my grandparents then last and not least he experimented on his children before they were even born HE THINKS AFTER ALL THAT SHE WILL FORGIVE AND COME BACK TO HIM LIKE NOTHING FUCKING HAPPENED! " I bursted into laughter for a good 2 minutes then stopped "fine " i say as i get off of the man "what?" the stupid man stampered "lets go as in take us to our sociopath father" " y-yes mam" he gets up and takes out a stele and draws a portal on the wall a blue flower bloomed into a full blue swirly portal. He pulls my mother , james and clary up and pushes them through the portal while he carries the one called pang born through and i followed through.  
"when the portal i walked in it felt like i was flying for 10 seconds then suddenly we were in a throne room. there was a man with white hair slicked back not a hair out of place and piercing black eyes is valentine and next to him was a look alike of james but the difference was 1. he had pure black eyes had a very dark (im gonna kill you in your sleep) air that is jonathan. valentine stood up with his arms open wide and said "ah my family is together at last" i scoff at this he looks at at me then the other man and saying "blackthorn what happened to pangborn and why is everyone tied up except her" blackthorn gulped " um well sir she attacked us and knocked out pangborn and put a knife at my throat" valentine raises a brow and looks me up and down and laughs and says "there is no way a tiny girl like that took you two down" "oh he didn't " clary said "oh yes he did just call her tiny" james agreed (did this bitch just call me tiny?) " says the person who experimented on his own children before they were even born " i snapped back oooooooooooooo clary and james grimanced their was a hint of anger in his eyes "what did you just say?" "you heard me dearest ol daddy" i said sweetly. Valentine walked up to me and rose his hand (then my demon senses came on) then his hand came down twards my face which i easily blocked, i twisted his arm and flipped him over my shoulder on the floor. "as long you don't lay your hands on me or my family i wont resort to violence"i say to valentine " your a lot stronger than you look i apologize for offending you" he said gruffly as he got up  
"Valentine turned to clary and james " and what are your names james spoke up "im james and that's clary" well james and clary my name is valentine Morgenstern and i am your father. (what is this star wars?)

there you go so here is some helpful info clary is 16  
james and jonathan are 19  
cassiel is 18  
see ya next time


	3. Chapter 3

Captured in the chains of a demon ch 2

Previously: "my name is valentine and I'm your father (what is this star wars)

Clarys pov:

What? I look at mom hoping what he said isn't true "mom he's kidding right?" all she does is turn her head in shame. I felt a twinge of anger in my chest " really mom really so you've been lying to us this whole time!" " clary ,james , Cassiel I was doing it to protect all of you" I scoff at this "what were you protecting us from?" "clary shut up you don't know who your dealing with and right now isn't the time to go off on mom. Right now you need to hold your tongue and be quite. Its not like you can do anything anyways" Cassiel snaps ( jeez what the hell is going on with her today?)

James pov:

(sigh so much drama! Did valentine just try to slap cassiel? Wow for a dude that looks smart sure is stupid I mean c'mon she's like a master in every fighting style on earth. Well im just gonna stay quiet and sit on the side lines and catch up with plans with jonathan. Long time no see brother)

Jonathans pov:

Blackthorn walks in carrying pangborn with **her** , a boy who looks exactly like me but has green eyes that must be my dearest brother james we need to catch up on our plans and a unknown girl that looks like** her **green eyes and red hair. Their all bound like slaves except for one girl. She had striking green eyes wavy hair that ombres white to red and goes to her butt. Her body… is more curvy than jocleyn and the other girl who's name is clary She radiated danger and innocence i believe that is cassiel.

"there is no way a tiny girl like that could've taken you two down" I heard valentine saying then laughing

"oh he didn't" said clary "oh he did just call her tiny" james said then I looked at cassiels eyes I saw that fire in them " at least I didn't exsperiment on my children before they were even born" she snapped back ohhhh isn't she a spit fire? i want her and I will have her SHE WILL BE MINE.

"jonathan go show your siblings to their rooms" "yes father" I reply in a monotone voice and told them to follow me. (time skip)

I dropped james and clary off to their rooms. Finally I was alone with cassiel.

Cassiel pov: "so how have you been doing little sister?"

I sigh then replyed "I've been fine intil dearest ol'daddy tried to bring the family back together" hmmm didn't you miss your big brother dearest sister?

"yes I did but that was before you changed" I said bluntly he chuckled "what do you mean "I changed" little sister?" he asked

Anger burned in my chest but I kept a straight face " you know full and well of what im talking about Johnathan I saw how the way you looked at me earlyier. You looked at me like I was a piece of meat. No brother should look at his little sister like the way you did" I said with a tone

We arrived at my room and johnathan pushed me in the room and closed the door. " johnath- " I was suddenly pushed up aganst the wall. His arms where around me caging be between the wall and him. He leaned down and whispered in my ear " I will make you mine" I roll my eyes and say "fat chance" " I know you want me too cassiel" " jonathan stop letting it control you" he rose an eyebrow " stop letting what control me?" "the demon blood but I guess you are no longer the jonathan I once knew. His face went blank and he lets go of me and walks out. Oh what am I gonna do? I thought when I went to one of the drawers and found a tank top and some shorts. I stripped my other clothes and slipped on the pajamas and fell on to the bed then closed my eyes. "This is going to be harder than I thought" I finnaly let myself drift off in to darkness.

a/n

btw disclaimer everyone except cassiel and james belong to Cassandra clare sadly

I know its short but I hope you enjoyed this chapter bie!

-p


	4. Chapter 4

Captured in the chains of a demon Ch. 3: TRAINING WITH THE DEMON

ENJOY!

_**1 week later**_

**Cassiels pov:**

It has been a week since me and my family was kidnaped by a mad man named valentine, a week trapped in this bloody room, a week since Jonathan…. The only time that door opened was the maids coming in and out for my meals. A total of 6 times a day.

There was a knock at the door, "come in" I called the door opened to show the one and only Johnathan Christopher Morgenstern. He was wearing a black v neck with leather pants and combat boots. "Why hello little sister" he said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want Johnathan" the smirk on his face only grew. "Well father wanted me to tell you about shadow hunters and all that jazz but it seems like you already do and also know how to fight. I came to pick you up so you can train with me but sadly it seems that you're not ready" he said as he pointed at my attire

I sigh as I walk over to the dresser and pull out a tight black shirt with sleeves that should go above my elbows a black sports bra and black sweat pants and my fingerless gloves. I took my tank top off then slipped on my sports bra over the one I was wearing. (Yes I know that I'm undressing in front of him but it's not like he's seeing anything) Then I put on the shirt, stripped my sleeping shorts then put on my sweats.

Next I walked into the bathroom and grabbed a tooth brush and brushed my teeth. I put my hair into a high ponytail and slipped each glove on my hands.

Jonathan clears his throat "are you forgetting something "he says as he looks at my feet. I looked down at my feet they only had socks on them then my eyes trailed back up his eyes "nope" I say popping the p. "ok let's go" Johnathan says

(Time skip)

**In the training room**

When we entered the training room it's smaller than mine but around the room it had daggers, blades, swords, angel blades (**a/n idk how to spell the the other name for angel blades) **and had balance beams with chains holding them up.

"let's start with hand and hand combat" he yawned "wow Jonathan your acting as if I can't beat you" I said smirking

"Well little sister I know you can't beat me" he smirks back

"Is that a challenge Jonathan?" I ask

"Yes. Yes it is little sister"

I look up as if I was thinking "hmmm I accept your challenge" as I said that I charged at him with everything I got.

**Jonathan's pov:**

"Hmmm I accept your challenge" I hear her say then she ran at me fast.

She had her right arm up to strike so I got into a stance to block her punch but she instantly changed her stance at a very close range.

Then I felt a sharp pain at my side as a strong impact threw me off balance. Before I could regain my stance she gave me an upper cut, I felt my head snap up.

I saw black dots speed across my vision from there on it was all in slow motion. I somehow was on the floor and felt a weight on my abdomen I look down and see cassiel on top of me. All I see is her mouthing 'are you ok' I took a side note noticing her eyes turning green to black then back to green. I just blink looking at her.

Then it clicked wait I am Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, Valentine Morgenstern's son. HOW DID I JUST GET BEAT BY A **WOMEN IN LESS THAN 5 SECONDS! ESPECSALLY A SMALL TINY ONE THERE IS NO WAY IM GONNA LOSE TO A TINY WOMEN! With that I snapped back into reality** I grabbed cassiel's wrists with one hand and rose up to where she is on the floor with her arms pinned above her head.

"How did you do that?" I ask her she rose an eyebrow "what do you mean?" anger skyrocketed in my chest "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" I yelled she stayed calm "oh you mean me beating you in a sparring match? "YES!" I reply well c'mon now Jonathan stop being a bad sport." She says as if she was scowling at a toddler. I loved how she was under me I wonder what she would look like crumbling and withering beneath me as I take her…..

I lean down so my lips are right next to her ear and whisper"you will be mine"

I hear her take a deep breath "Jonathan how many times do I have to tell you I'll never be yours you'll never have me and stop saying that your starting to sound like stewie from family guy he says (victory shall be mine)". I rose an eyebrow at her wondering what stupid mundane show she's talking about so I get off her and held out my hand , She gratefully took it and I helped her up and said "we'll see about that little cassie" with a wink. The door to the training room opened showing the one of the many maids my father has. She rushed to me and whispered in my ear "master Jonathan master valentine wants you and mistress cassiel to come to dinner at 8" I sigh looking at the clock it was 7:20 "your dismissed" I say to the maid She rushed quickly out the room.

"Well sister lets go get dressed so we can go to dinner" I say without looking at her "so do we have to dress up?" she asks "yes" I answer

Cassiel sighs dramatically "what's the occasion?"

"Well he wants to introduce you Clarissa and James to his comrades etc." I told her

Cassiel smirks "well I look forward to it" and with that cassiel left the training room.

I am too Cassiel….

_Cassiel pov._

_When I entered my room there was two maids one had blonde hair and blue eyes and the other had a black hair in a bob cut. They looked around my age probably 17 or 18._

_The blonde one was the first to speak "mistress cassiel master valentine wanted us to help you get ready for dinner. We have already made you a bath." "Ok 1 don't call me "mistress" just call me cassiel 2. What are your names? 3. Thank you" I say they both looked at me surprised the one with the black hair said "I'm Aline and that's kaelie" I smile at this "well it's nice to meet you both" I told them _

_I walked into the bathroom the smell of vanilla lavender hit my nose. I stripped off my clothes and slipped into the bath water. I quickly washed myself and wrapped a towel around me. I walked out and looked at the clock on my bed stand it was 7:30. So I have 20 minutes left. Aline and Kaelie sat me down in a chair. Aline was doing my hair and Kalie was doing my makeup. _

_They both got done in 10 minutes, when I looked in the mirror kaelie gave my eyes the Smokey look she put nude lip stick on my plump lips. Then I looked at my hair it was parted in the middle of my head with a black chain headband stood out against my newly curled white and red hair cascaded down my shoulders to my lower back. _

_I get up then took a fast look at my clock it was 7:40 ok 10 minutes it should take no longer than 5 minutes 6 minutes the latest. I quickly told them both thank you and walked into my closet and put on a black lace bra with matching underwear. A maroon long sleeve skin tight crop top with a black leather circle skirt that goes down about to my mid-thigh or lower and lastly some maroon stilettos with a black 7 in heels. _

_I walked out and heard one of those whistle's guys use to say someone's hot. My eyes shot up to the door and saw Jonathan leaning on my door frame with his usual smirk on his face. His hair was slicked back without a hair out of place (like someone I know) he has wearing a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black dress pants with leather dress shoes. _

"_Well don't you look sexy tonight" he says in a seductive tone. I roll my eyes "why are you here Jonathan" "I'm escorting you to dinner" I looked at my clock for one last time it was 7:55._

"_Well we have five minutes so let's go" I say as I strut past him out the door. He catches up with me and holds out his arm I silently take it. We walk down a hallway then walked down a flight of stairs then ended up at a huge set of double wood doors with a butler waiting for us. _

"_Good evening Master Jonathan and mistress Cassiel" the butler greeted us as he opened the door. _

_As we entered the room I automatically spotted James and the empty seat next to him, he was seated to the left of valentine. Valentine was at the head of the table his face lit up when he saw up walk in. I let go of Jonathans arm and made my way to sit next to James. Clary was seated by an old man who's eyeing her and the seat to her right was empty. I didn't see our mother valentine must probably still be in that prison cell they call a room. I was snapped out of my thoughts when valentine was calling my name. "Hmm?" _

"_I asked you how has training been going with Jonathan he hasn't been too hard on you?"_

"_Well father today his mistake was that he underestimated me thinking I won't be able to beat him in a sparring match well isn't that right Jonathan?" I say looking at Jonathan, Everyone at the table started whispering. Jonathan snorted loudly "oh please as if I'd lose to a small thing like you" _

_I ignored the fact the bastard called me "a small thing" and said "aww oh Jonathan we both know you would lose to a __**small thing**__ like me"_

_He raises an eyebrow "is that a challenge little sister?" he asks_

_I smirk "yes. Yes it Jonathan"_

_James speaks up "dude just admit and accept that you lost to cassiel already don't let her damage anymore of your pride it's not worth it" _

"_It not" clary agrees _

"_Oh really?" valentine chuckles_

"_Yes" clary says_

"_We already know" James finished_

"_Well I would love to see you two spar sometime" valentine says amused at the sibling banter. _

"_How about around 11 tomorrow?" I offer _

_Jonathan smirks "can't wait"_

_Valentine grins "its official"_

**A/N : DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS ARE CASSANDRA CLARE'S EXCEPT CASSIEL AND JAMES!**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW! This was 1,869 words and that's the most I've ever typed I will possibly make the next chapter longer and the next chapter is called the duel **

**-PR101**


End file.
